ididn't part 1
by nepel3
Summary: Carly and Sam are arrested for bankrobbery. Are they tricked? See how it ends. part 2 is published and explains a lot. this is my first fanfiction.


**Script iCarly: ididn't part 1**

**Teacher:**

Alright kids, I'm going to hand out this pop quiz and it must be quiet.

**Sam:**

Can't I just leave?

**Teacher:**

No, Sam.

Be quiet!

The teacher hands out the papers.

**Teacher:**

You've got exactly 30 minutes left.

**Sam:**

Too long.

**Teacher:**

Quiet!

15 minutes later.

**Teacher:**

You've got still 15 minutes

Someone enters the classroom.

**Officer Dan:**

Ok, everybody stay calm.

I'm looking for three kids.

**Teacher:**

Hello, may I ask you who you are?

**Officer Dan:**

I'm officer Dan.

And there is officer Gate.

Officer Dan points at the door and officer Gate walks in.

**Officer Gate:**

I'm officer Gate.

**Officer Dan:**

Ok, we've spoken to you're principal.

After a deep sigh.

**Officer Dan:**

Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Fredward Benson.

Please step forward.

Carly, Sam and Freddie surprised walk forward.

**Officer Dan:**

Officer Gate, take Fredward Benson to the hall.

**Officer Gate:**

Ok.

Walk!

Officer Gate takes Freddie away.

**Officer Dan:**

You to two are under arrest.

**Carly:**

Why?

We didn't do anything!

**Officer Dan:**

On your knees!

Sam tries to run away in an escape attempt.

Ten armed agents storms through the door and turned their guns on Sam.

**Officer Dan:**

ON YOUR KNEES!

_**INTRO SONG.**_

Spencer is dating when Freddie enters racing.

**Freddie:**

Spencer!

Carly and Sam are arrested!

**Spencer:**

What?

Why?

**Freddie:**

I don't know.

An officer brought me to the hall and said I was only allowed to visit them between seven and nine.

**Spencer:**

That is about a half hour.

He turns around.

**Spencer:**

Jennie, I must ask you to leave.

**Jennie:**

I'll go if I get another kiss.

**Spencer:**

Ok!

Spencer and Jennie kiss.

Jennie leaves.

**Freddie:**

Hurry!

**Spencer:**

I'll get the car keys.

Meanwhile At the police station.

**Officer Dan:**

These two go to a high-security cell.

**Carly:**

Let us go.

**Sam:**

We didn't do anything.

**Officer Dan:**

Take them away.

Six officers take Sam and Carly away.

Freddie and Spencer arrive at the police station.

**Spencer:**

We're looking for Sam Puckett and Carly Shay.

**Deskman:**

Are you their lawyer?

**Spencer:**

Yes.

**Deskman:**

And who is the kid.

**Freddie:**

I'm their best friend.

**Deskman:**

Ok, go to the visiting room.

**Freddie:**

Thanks.

At the cell with Carly and Sam.

**The officer:**

You've got visitors.

**Sam:**

Who?

**The officer:**

I don't know.

Sam Puckett come here.

Sam comes out her cell.

**The officer:**

Hands!

**Sam:**

Why?

**The officer:**

Because you're at high-security.

Hands!

The officer handcuffs Sam.

**The officer:**

Take her to the visiting room.

3 officers take Sam away.

**The officer:**

Carly Shay, now you.

**Carly:**

This isn't necessary.

**The officer:**

Hands.

Carly is also taken by 3 officers.

In the visiting room.

**Sam:**

Why are we arrested?

**Spencer:**

You… you have robbed a bank.

**Carly:**

That isn't true.

**Spencer:**

I believe you but they have it on tape.

**Carly and Sam:**

What?

**Sam:**

How is that possible?

We didn't do anything. 

**Spencer:**

I don't know.

You must go to court on Saturday.

**Carly:**

And you're going to be our lawyer?

**Spencer:**

Yes.

**Freddie:**

How are you?

Is everything all right?

**Carly:**

Yes, but they think we're tough criminals.

I don't know why?

**Spencer:**

They also said they found guns in your bag packs.

6 officers came in.

**Sam:**

We didn't have guns.

**The officer:**

Visiting time is over.

Come with us.

Sam and Carly are taking away by the officers.

**Freddie:**

What are we going to do?

**Spencer:**

I don't know,

We must prepare for the court.

**Freddie:**

Were must we start?

At the prison square

**Carly:**

I'm afraid.

**Sam:**

We will be fine.

But what are we going to do with icarly?

**Carly:**

That isn't our biggest problem.

We've got a court on Saturday.

**Sam:**

I know.

**Tough prisoner:**

I know you.  
>You're from iCarly.<p>

**Carly:**

Yes.

**Tough prisoner:**

And why are you here?

**Sam:**

They said we robbed a bank.

**Tough prisoner:**

Who asked you something?

**Carly:**

Why are you so mean?

**Tough prisoner:**

You've got a stupid show.

It is here funnier.

Sam gets angry.

**Carly:**

Please go away.

She pushes Carly.

Sam can't take it longer and starts a fight with the tough prisoner.

**Carly:**

Sam stop.

**Sam:**

I hate you.

**Tough prisoner:**

Guards!

2 officers get Sam of the prisoner.

**Officer:**

Easy.

**Carly:**

Sam.

5 officers take Sam away.

**Sam:**

I'll get you.

**Tough prisoner:**

Yea right.

2 other officers take the tough prisoner to the hospital.

**Officer Dan:**

Ok, everyone back to your cells.

When everyone is in their cell.

**Carly:**

Where is Sam?

**Officer Dan:**

I don't tell, but you aren't going to see her today.

The next morning.

Carly wake of footsteps.

**Carly:**

Sam!

Where were you?

**Officer Dan:**

She can't tell.

Open cell number 8.

He takes the handcuffs off of Sam.

**Officer Dan:**

Close cell number 8.

This time you take it easy Sam.

When the officers are gone.

**Carly:**

Where were you?

**Sam:**

In the isolation cell.

**Carly:**

The whole night?

**Sam:**

I hate it here.

I hate that isolation cell.

**Carly:**

Why couldn't you tell me?

**Sam:**

Because the prisoners who are aggressive, must find out theirselves.

**Carly:**

We are going to lose the court, if you're doing that.

**Sam:**

What are our possibilities?

They have got us on tape.

And they found guns.

**Carly:**

Don't give up.

Maybe find Spencer anything.

Saturday morning.

**Carly:**

Sam, wake up.

We must go to court.

**Sam:**

Bleeeeh

I don't want to go to court.

**Carly:**

You have to.

**Sam:**

Why?

We can't prove anything.

They've got us on tape.

**Carly:**

We must hope that Spencer have got something.

10 officers arrive by their cell.

**Officer Dan:**

Do Sam the special handcuffs on!

**Sam:**

What special handcuffs?

**An officer:**

Ok, Sam, come with us.

**Officer Dan:**

Don't forget to search them.

**An officer:**

Ok.

**Carly:**

Where is Sam going to?

And why that special handcuffs?

**Officer Gate:**

That is because she has fought.

Are you ready to come?

**Carly:**

Yes.

**Officer Dan:**

Ok, hands.

Carly has been taken by officer Dan and officer Gate.

At the court.

Carly and Spencer are already there.

**Carly:**

Where is Sam?

**Spencer:**

I don't kn…. Oh there she is.

Sam has handcuffs on that are tight up to her middle.

**Sam:**

Hey.

**Carly:**

Why did you get that handcuffs?

**Sam:**

Because they think I'm dangerous.

I can't move my arms.

I hate it here.

**Spencer:**

Sam, this doesn't help.

You had to be more careful before the court.

**Sam:**

It doesn't matter.

**The judge:**

Ok, we will going to begin with the case of Samantha Puckett and Carly Shay.


End file.
